favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Gamets
Gamets (ガメッツ Gamettsu?) is one of Dokuroxy's minions and third in command who bears resemblance to a Japanese turtle. He, along with Batty and Spalda formed into a trio called Magician Trio. He is defeated in episode 18 and turn into turtle. Unlike Spalda, he does not fuse with an object to become a Yokubal and instead powers himself up. He and Batty are revived by Spalda in episode 44. Info *Season:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! *Age:43 *Gender:Male, Female (Episode 29) *Eyes Color:Red *Hair Color:Grey *Homeland:Dark Magicians *First Appearance:Episode 4 *Theme Color:Cyan Green *Voice Actor:Jouji Nakata History First Attack He appear before Mirai and creates a Shark Yokubal to attack her. Riko manage to reunite with her and transform but cannot read its movement but Miracle hit it and they were able to beat the Yokubal, sending Gamets flying before purify it with Diamond Eternal. He was thrown outside and becoming angered and he teleport away. Stealing Linkle Stone Garnet and Purification After fighting against Pretty Cure in various episodes, he steals the Linkle Stone Garnet and challenges them to a duel on a remote island, powering himself up for this. He is defeated by the Cures while in their Ruby Style forms in episode 18, and, without his magic, looked like a regular turtle. It is later proven that he still retains memories, as he aids Batty in a fight by lending him his old magic staff. As Stepmother He had a large role in the comedic episode 29, where the villains filled the roles of various villainous Cinderella characters. Gamets played the bodacious mother of Mofuderella, who tries to win the heart of the prince. Revival and Fighting Cure Felice Later in episode 44, Spalda tries to revive her old friends. She seeks out Gamets, who was fighting sharks at sea in his turtle form, captures him using her web and brings him before Orba. Orba changes him back to his powerful form and he has a small reunion with Spalda and Batty. He teams up with Spalda, and immediately takes interest in Cure Felice as he hasn't fought her yet. He has a small fight with Cure Felice in that episode, but Orba interrupts it by restraining him, making him very upset. Betraying Orba In episode 45, he has another fight with Cure Felice, but is again interrupted by Orba. Orba tells him and Spalda that they were merely his tools and nothing more, angering him even further. He then along with Spalda triesl to attack Orba, only to be stopped by Orba's Don Yokubal and subsequently being changed back to his original form by Orba. He becomes part of the Yokubaru fusion that defeats Orba's Don Yokubal. Return He made his final appearance in episode 50 when he tries to fight Mirai and Riko in his original form, but they escape through the purple portal. Appearance He is a bipedal turtle-like man with light blue skin, gray hair and red eyes. He wears a dark bluish-green helmet on his head with a yellow plume sticking out on top. He also has similar-colored armor on his arms and legs. His shell is dark green with a skull design on the back and two brown belts across his chest. His shell is dark green with a skull design on the back and two brown belts across his chest. He is small in stature, but muscular, and his armor reminds of a roman legionary armor, the skirt and the plume being characteristic. In his powerful form, he destroys his shell and grows larger and more muscular, and his head hair and the plume start to grow as well. His skirt becomes longer and his chest is visible due to the shell missing. Personality Even though he seeks the "Linkle Stone Emerald" for Dokuroxy, he's more fired up to beat up the Pretty Cure as a dignified soldier. He is a fierce and strong soldier, dubbing himself a magic warrior (魔法 戦士 Mahō senshi?) instead of a magician. He seeks fights as challenges to prove his strength and is excited by strong foes. Following his defeat at the hands of the Cures, he is satisfied as he gave his best and met his match, until he hears about a possibly stronger Cure, that is. He calls the clashes with Pretty Cure "sacred battle" and planned the fight in episode 18 to have a dramatic setting (an island at the end of the world), and send them a formal invitation to battle in the form of a delicate origami construction. He also values punctuality and gets angry at the Cures for showing up late. All of this makes his passion and perfectionism apparent. He is very confident in his knowledge about the Cures as seen in episode 14 when he rips apart a book given to him by Yamoh that contained information about them. Powers Like the rest of the trio, he can use dark magic to fuses various objects to creates Yokubal. He can also use the power of dark magic to transform into his powerful form, in which he looks more muscular and dangerous. Trivia *He just wants to fight the Cures to prove their strength. Similar to Kintoleski and Kumojacky. *His voice actor also voiced Azald in Animal Sentai Zyuohger. Coincidentally, both series aired in the same airing block during Sunday mornings. *His shell burst in his powerful form, but when Batty fuses with Gamets's power, Batty gains the shell. As the shell is considered an asset that way (protective gear), shedding the shell should not mean the shell is a liability. It is unknown why he would discard an item which makes his winning chances higher. *He is introduced by Yamoh to Dokuroxy, and is called a "seasoned fighter" in his description. This is curious as Dokuroxy supposedly created Gamets' humanoid form, and he should know about him and his fights. Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Character Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Dark Magician